


Garden of Paradise

by raychoi_and_kokichi_wh0re



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Another Story (Mystic Messenger), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Modern Royalty, Mystic Messenger AU, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raychoi_and_kokichi_wh0re/pseuds/raychoi_and_kokichi_wh0re
Summary: (Everything in this fanfic is a WIP as of right now) Prince Zen of Minteyeia recently inherited the village to become the ruler and guide his villagers to a better life, one day upgrade from a small village to a bustling empire with his good friend and former assistant, Jaehee Kang. His goal is to make a place safe for people and animals of all kinds, a boy who never judges on first glance. Always believing until proven to be untruthful. One of the few people he doesn’t believe are innocent deep down is his step brother, Jumin and his assistant, Yoosung. The elder brother happened to be jealous after not being able to become the prince and make his ideal village. Practically the opposite of Zen’s plans. A squabble is bound to occur between the two of them after the plans to have breakfast together was finalized. After being torn apart, the prince found himself wondering into the woods to discover a lone boy with flowers growing from his body. Being swooned by beauty, Zen happened to follow him deeper in the woods where he’d discover a true paradise. The Garden of Paradise is where this small breed of humanoid plants rest in peace. Jumin was not open to the idea of allowing these “monsters“ disturb “his” village.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Han Jumin/Kim Yoosung
Kudos: 4





	1. An Angel’s True Beauty

Another morning in Minteyeia, the prince is awoken but the light shining through the sheer curtains. Immediately the pressure of the atmosphere made him want to pass out, remembering that he was officially the higher up. It felt like it happened over night though him becoming the prince has been along over due, everyday feels like the first. New tasks that were undesired are handed to him, but the respect was something he could live with. The bows whenever passing through, murmurs about his attractive features. Though he wished the villagers paid more attention to the changes he made for the better, but he’s aware that it’s quite inevitable with looks like his own.

Laying in bed, he pondered his deeds for the day. With a small sigh, he pushed himself to sit up with a couple blinks. Rubbing his eyes, he knew he must get the day started. It was relieving that he didn’t have numerous amount of maids rushing in, attempting to help the young, fit, more than capable man get ready for the day. Zen liked to express himself as more humble, giving future royalty someone to look up to and inspire to me while in the throne. Though it took a lot of convincing, he was finally left alone in the morning.

It wasn’t nearly as easy to get up though for obvious reasons. He had to be forceful, even telling himself that people will think lowly of him if he didn’t accomplish everything needed at the highest standards possible. Seriously taking a toll on his own insecurities as how people persevered him was upmost important but it got him up and going. Zen soon was able to force him off the comfortable and foam bedding, into the lavatory. Even before becoming the prince, he took the best care of himself. That could be because as the son of royalty, he was always privileged and grown up around people who demanded you to be presentable.

After washing up, he got dressed in his attire that was neatly secured in his closet. A maid must’ve stuck in to place it inside the night before.. he hadn’t quite remembered seeing this piece before. Though it didn’t mind him that he had late night visitors, it was better than having 3 or more hounding him and helping him to get dressed when he was more than capable. It’s what he didn’t understand about royalty, he believed the people should be capable of taking care of themselves.. as well as making good decisions that benefitted the majority. Zen hated to only benefit part of the population, so he longed for an option that would help everyone even if it took more time.

With a couple brushing through his hair, he tied it back and stepping over to the full body mirror near the exit of the room. Zen always had to make sure he was pristine condition before daring to step out. Even though the narcissistic male seemed to always see himself as the epitome of an angel’s beauty on Earth. He was certain that he could never meet a true angel that possessed the same beauty.

The attire was upon one of his favorites he soon decided. The comfort, the look, the fit. It’s everything he had hoped for, it wasn’t long since he became prince. The designers were indeed talented, able to take in and create everything he wanted. It kept the color scheme of white and crimson red along with a few silver and gold attributes. A white blazer with with golden chains crossing each side, a blouse with ruffles underneath. It was paired with a cape that draped over his right side. The outsides was another white, tinted silver fabric but the inside was a rich, red velvet that went along with the belt. The trousers were simple along with the knee high boots, white with silver lining. The man was shining to say the least.

Zen winked, flicking his hands towards the mirror in the shape of guns. “Lookin’ good.” Adjusting the blazer one more and fluffing up his bangs, he felt prepared for what the day had in store for him. Approaching the grand door, pulling down the handle to swing it open. He had a sly smile on, being the optimistic he always played even at tough times. Closing the door behind him, he was only able to walk a few feet ahead him to lead up to hearing a familiar clanging against the marble flooring to his left side.

“Jaehee!” Zen greeted with a bright smile, turning his body in her direction. His eyes gazed upon her apparel; a black shirt with sleeves that went to her forearms paired with forest green wavy pants along the flats which were making the all too familiar sound. The albino admired it, it was definitely much more breathable than the dresses and heals that were mandatory before he took the role as the prince. With the way Jaehee traveled about, he wanted to ensure her comfort. Plus, the dress code for women was too strict for his liking anyways. “I’m loving the clothing choice. It looks great.”

A little giggle slips her lips, bowing down to the royalty in front of her despite Zen claiming that also wasn’t mandatory but everyone was just doing it out of habit at this point. “Thank you. It’s wonderful to see you this morning, Prince Zen.” She greeted, taking the compliment to heart. “Now.. shall I express my new found information as we stroll down to the dining hall?” Jaehee suggested.

“You know it.” Zen clicked the roof of his mouth with his tongue, already tagging along with the women and walking along side her. His language wasn’t formal, speech very close to an adolescence. Incomplete sentences, constant infringement or slang. No one seemed to mind, or it was that they weren’t allowed to mind it. “What do you have for me today?”

“Wonderful.” The brown haired woman began, holding out the folder she had tightly secured packed close to her chest and under her forearms. Opening it, her eyes peered upon the short and to the point notes she jotted down while traveling through the village. “Luckily... we don’t have any bad news today. No reports have been filed and no quarrel was spoken about or that I witnessed.”

“That’s good.” Zen commented with a smile, everyone seemed to be treating each other with respect. It’s all he wished for among his people and supposed ‘outsiders’; foreigners. Peace.

“Indeed.” Jaehee replied, a smile of her own before she continued on. “Speaking of which, cases of any felony or crime has been at an all time low thanks to your amends. I’d like to give you a personal congratulations.” Jaehee announced. “So congrats! Congratulations to our Prince who is skilled at improving all life in the village!” She cheered, allowing Zen’s cheeks to heat up into a soft light tint. “Your words certainly swoon both men and women into making the right choices. Such an inspiration...!” Jaehee exclaimed, a gasp coming forth as she cheered on the one who she was so fond over.

“Jaehee...” Zen called out, his hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck to convey his embarrassment though appreciating it. Her eyes went wide, fist cuffed over her chest as her head turned to glance over at Zen. Her own tanned cheeks tinting a red. “A-Ah.. I apologize.”

A little pat to the back, Zen shrugged. “You’re good.” He reassured the excited woman.

Jaehee nodded, her attention driven back to her folder in her hand. “Ah yes... anyhow. Stocks have been going well, no issues concerning exports and imports. People are loving the addition of fish shaped bread, we’re having foreigners raving about it outside the gate. If we open that idea of travelers and visitors, we could make a lot of money along with expand our population. Would you like speak about during our next meeting?”

Zen nodded at the idea, though he knew it was going to fire up some sort of argument between his step brother, Jumin and himself. It’s one of the reasons he was thankful for being the prince. If his father had gotten married to Jumin’s mother, the elder would be the prince. From how he acted, Zen depicted that Jumin would be completely against the idea of not necessarily the visitors or traveling, but the idea of increasing the population of those outside their race. Jumin’s ideal empire was one of pure bred. “Sounds good to me. Let’s just hope my brother doesn’t overreact like last time.. his proposals are ridiculous, right?” The prince wanted to get some reassurance, he couldn’t be the only one who thought this, right?

“Oh, Mr. Han? Or does he go by Mr. Ryu.. Sir Han..? Gah.. it’s so confusing. I’m scared to get it wrong.” Jaehee questioned, expressing her own concerns. Jumin was quite the strict male, finding traditions completely necessary. A woman, or the submissive one shall always obey the dominant he always says.

Zen agreed, “Understandable.. he’s unpredictable. You’re not sure how he’ll react to something though he keeps his demeanor calm.. his mind is quite somethin’. But, to answer your question he goes by Mr. Han. You can just call him Jumin around me.” He answered, sending a wink in her way. Jaehee’s heart fluttering at the gesture from her idol— she underestimated how truly lucky she was to be working with him. She couldn’t even proceed to get any more words out. The prince’s informant having a massive crush on him was the most ideal case in scenario, but for her adequate and efficient work, it was worth to deal with. Zen continued on, “Ah so.. anymore news for me?”

Jaehee quickly snapped back into reality, gasping a tiny bit as she rummage through her pages. Lost of focus, but she soon remembered she was finished with her notes on the report and closed the folder, holding it close to her chest. “Stocks wise, certainly. It’s going fluidly and from my hypothesis, it should continue going this way until the next season hits. Then we’ll have to change up our plans a bit but if we set preparations as a priority next meetings we’ll have a wonderful Autumn where our people are supported and we’re accumulating currency.” She announced happily. Zen had a smile of his own.

“That’s great, good job Jaehee~” The prince complimented, the already pink pigment on her cheeks forming into a deeper shade. She nodded. “But ah- is there seriously nothing else? Once in awhile something always weird occurs here. It’s just our cursed.” He added.

“Ah, yes!” Jaehee was reminded. “There is something a tad bit.. suspicious, I suppose you’d say. But I wouldn’t consider it ‘bad news.’”

“Lay it on me.” Zen urged, Jaehee spending a moment to rekindle her thoughts and put them in place. Her eyes shut momentarily. For the most part they were walking in the straight line, though if they needed to take a turn; it wouldn’t have been an issue. The both of them had this palace completely memorized naturally due to exposure at such a young age and into adulthood.

“While speaking to passing villagers, I was informed on some sightings.” The word ‘sightings’ already had Zen intrigued. “These villagers all lived in the western half, or were visiting to stock up on resourcing or visit friends and family. So, by process of elimination- the sighting occurred near the western entrance...” She went on.

“By chance, was there any physical descriptions?” Zen interjected, his arms crossing his chest. As the day went on, more people started to crowd the hallways. Footsteps echoing the halls, people often bowing at the prince which he replied to with a dashing smile.

Jaehee hummed as she attempted to remember all the interviews she had with the civilians. “The sightings happened near dusk, it seemed to be two fairly short figures said by the ones whom got a closer view. No descriptions on appearances, they happen to be wearing clothing that covered their face and body in dark fabric. Cloaks, I presume. The residents say that they did not feel threatened as they didn’t harass anyone but they seemed a bit unsettling due to lack of communication. How do you believe we should go about this?”

Zen turned the tables, “What’s your verdict, Jaehee?” A bit surprised by the questioned, Jaehee looked a bit dumbfounded before speaking again. It was odd, before Zen was the prince she wasn’t even allowed to get her opinion or input. Zen was truly a blessing in her eyes, an angel consuming true beauty inside and out.

“Ah well.. I don’t think this is necessarily a dire situation since what has been said by the residents, they don’t necessarily seem dangerous and not doing any harm to property. I questioned the store keepers and they expressed that their stocks were fine, nothing appearing to be stolen which is a relief. My hypothesis declares that there are three possible outcomes. They are kids messing around due to their short height, travelers coming from the north and dressed up to be prepared, or the worse case in scenario they’re bandits.” Jaehee’s head turned towards Zen. Hearing the footsteps behind them quicken, escalate in volume. Though, she didn’t think anything of it. “Personally, I think it’ll be best to take precautions. Send someone to look out if the sightings continue and I know that Mr. Han-.. I mean, Jumin isn’t the the most pleasant to have a conversation with... but I believe it’ll be a logical decision to speak to him if they are wanderers seeking a home.”

Zen nodded, astounded by always. Jaehee had constant ideas bundling her mind, and yet she was well presented and kept herself organized. She truly amazed him with every passing work day. “Understood. Brillant observation as always, Jaehee.” Jaehee of course, blushed at the compliment as always. She muttered her gratitude. “Yes.. Jumin is not fun to talk to but I really have no choice, do I?” A soft sigh left his lips. “I’ll have to consult him about it, sadly he partly makes the decisions. Hopefully he’s not too against the idea of people not our race becoming apart of MintEyeia.. no matter what colony they come from, you know? Everyone deserves a change.” Jaehee again was stunned by the humbleness of this man. It made her ponder, what made him this way? From the times she met the king, he wasn’t necessarily the close minded person but being this accepting of people without any background checks and no information was not something he would do.

“Your words are impeccable, Prince Zen. I’m glad the youth has you to inspire you to be, you’re very humble.” Jaehee nodded, the foot steps quickening behind them. Clanking against the ground, it was too loud. The foot steps surrounding them were more soft, it seemed like someone had been rushing around. It quickly caught their attention, stopping in their tracks to glance behind them.

A familiar face! A small boy, shorter than the both of them. His bright yellow hair held up by two pins, expression bright with glistening violet eyes. Zen had a cogitating manner, knowing he’s seen the male numerous amount of times; but where? Something deep down was itching him, the memories flashing of this young boy tagging alongside Jumin. He waited, desperately hoping that Jaehee knew at least the name.

“Ah..” Right on que, Jaehee huffed out. “Yoosung.. correct? What brings you here?” She was fixated on his facial features, attempting to determine his emotions.

“Oh!” Yoosung’s eyes widened, hurriedly bowing before him to the prince. Zen gave him a shaking smile, a soft nod at his presence and execution of being formal despite not doing a great job. “My apologies! Good morning Prince Zen and madam Jaehee... I overheard you speaking about Mr. Han.. are you attending the breakfast as well?”

Suspicious, Jaehee nodded her head at a sluggish pace. They hadn’t been speaking about Jumin for too long and she was certain that her volume wasn’t that loud.. but she tried to brush it off as a convenience that she had this intense feeling of being watched as the crowds began building up. She took a glimpse at Zen, wanting to hear his insight.

“You’re heading up to the breakfast with Jumin... May I ask your relation with him?” The prince questioned, it’s not like he didn’t trust the boy. Of course he did, in his beliefs everyone deserves a chance to be trusted. But, it didn’t give him the right to follow the duo.

The blond boy seemed more anxious, unable to stay still. Often shifting his weight from left to right. “O-oh..! Where are my manners..? I-i’m apart of the royal guard! I’m training to become his appointed knight. Y... Yoosung is my name!” His smile brightened as he spoke on.

Appointed knight? Zen wasn’t aware Jumin happened to be looking for that, especially not from someone who was obviously much younger than him. Nonetheless, Yoosung seemed harmless. “Appointed knight... cool!” He complimented. “Yoosung... Yoosung...” The prince repeated to himself in a murmur. Trying to remember if his step brother ever announced such a name or spoke about him. “Yoosung Kim, is that it?”

Yoosung’s eyes glistened at the correct answer, Jaehee letting out a gasp, adding her words into the conversation. “Mr. Kim, ah yes! I believe we have met before. I apologize, my head has been cloudy all morning.” She shot a smile at Yoosung and then Zen’s direction.

“It is!” Yoosung cheered. “I’m happy you two remembered me.” The blond boy watched intently at the two, automatically assuming that they were a couple. The way that they shared smiles, their shoulders were practically touching and he always observed them walking together. It was a bold assumption, but from listening in on their conversations and the never ending compliments, there was no doubt that they were together or had obvious crushes. “Since we’re all going to the same destination, may I tag along?”

Jaehee glanced over at Zen, looking for any reassurance. The prince being the careless person he was, shrugged. She turned her attention back at Yoosung with a soft nod. “Of course.” Yoosung’s expression lightened, filled with excitement, taking steps closer to him. Jaehee’s eyes widened, swiftly hopping over to the right. The hefty axe he wielded on his wasn’t the most friendly to be near, it frightened the woman. Jaehee making the smart decision to walk with them from a slight distance.

“Oh this thing? You don’t have to be scared of it~” Yoosung urged, Jaehee continuing to shake her head, keeping her distance. She had a startled expression plastering her face.

“I wouldn’t force her.” Zen intruded. “She’s just not used to these types of weapons being so causal.” His eyes gazed upon his attire, light armor that seemed quite dull and worn out. Assuming, he decided on asking a question. “Did you just come from training?” Yoosung nodded quickly, beginning their small talk. The young boy went on about his training, Zen asking numerous of questions to indulge himself in the conversation. Asking questions such as if worked with close combat weapons, trying to build a possible relationship with him. The prince saw him as... cute. Very expressive with his emotions and movements, brighten face with deep blush. The conversation died off, slowly becoming consumed by the silence. Yoosung felt anxious in such a quiet situation, blurting out a question that exposed his real reasoning to indulge himself in this group.

“So, what were you two talking about before I came you? Seems like it was pretty inclusive..” Yoosung asked, nibbling on his bottom lip while witnessing their expressions change. His eyes went over to Zen, and then Jaehee. Her eyes widened a bit, coming to the conclusion about the foot steps she heard behind her, and that feeling of being watched wasn’t just her tiredness or stress building up within.

“That’s because it is conservative.” Jaehee spoke up, a bit of snapping in her tone. It happened naturally, she took her work seriously and having a child wander through like it’s their business caused irritation. Zen snickered, noticing her sudden change in attitude. He’s always been a happy-go-lucky guy, finding the most joy out of every situation. If a person only lives a life once with one personality, what was the point of living as a pessimist of trying to change your identity to one ideal?

Jaehee glanced over at Yoosung’s shocked expression, it seems like he hadn’t expected to be shut down so quickly. She held back her own grin. The girl could be quite mischievous herself. “Your crown is very beautiful. Is that an amethyst jewel?” Jaehee questioned, eyeing the golden crown that rested on his head. Pointed down to cover his forehead partly. His yellow bangs slightly covered the gem.

“You mean this ol’thing?” Yoosung took the palm of his hand to push his bangs up to show off the fairly decent sized amethyst jewel that laid implanted in his headgear. The color of the amethyst was close to identical to his eyes. “Yeah, it’s amethyst.” He said with a confident smirk. Zen glanced over to take a look at the jewel, eavesdropping in on their conversation.

“Gorgeous. Where did you receive it?” Jaehee commented, glad her scheme worked to avoid him questioning about their privacy conversation.

Yoosung was hyper, replying almost immediately. It was almost like he was itching to tell this story. “Mr. Han gave it to me! It’s like he had it all planned out.. he gave me this challenge to become his appointed knight, and then the next day he gave me it, he got it crafted so quickly! It’s my most prized possession... I’m sure nothing can top it-“ he gasped, noticing a familiar face as they entered the dining room. “There he is.. Mr. Han, Hi!” Yoosung greeted, forgetting about his new friends and proceeded to approach the male. Zen was chuckling at his childish antics, freezing in his tracks at the sight of his step brother.

His aura was one of an energy vampire, not to even state the obvious that he looked like one with his pale skins. Jumin’s expression was filled with nothing, no emotion. Eyes always grey and dark, displeased with the world around him. He was cold blooded, lips always straight across. It just added to it that his voice was monotone, and yet women in the kingdom wanted him. He assumed it was because they didn’t know about his misogynistic beliefs and just saw him as handsome with wealth. Zen felt his mood completely change, already sensing that an argument would occur between the two. It happened every time.

This was going to be a long day.


	2. Squabbles of Two Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving at the dining hall with Jaehee and Yoosung, Zen feels drained by the mere sight of his step brother. As time goes on, Yoosung slips up his true intentions as Jumin’s “assistant” which ends up firing up a squabble. Not only did the prince and Jaehee find Yoosung’s intentions, they also discovered Jumin’s sick and twisted intentions and ways of living. Jumin wanted an empire like the way a lion lives, only with his own biological cubs. Both Zen and Jaehee are completely disgusted by this idea, and even Yoosung was deep down by he couldn’t go against his superior. This leads to everyone being on edge and spilt in half. And despite Zen attempting to knock some sense into his step brother, no one knew exactly what he was planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important! This chapter deals with sexism and the idea of being against having people in a village that are different from themselves: aka, those with Hanahaki Disease, please proceed reading with caution for those who are triggered by this topic. For all the women and people who are deemed as “different” in society, you are all beautiful no matter what you look like, what your hobbies are, sexuality, where you come from, etc and you are loved but I wrote it this way strictly for plot. I am so sorry if someone gets offended, but that wasn’t my intentions. I do hope you’re able to enjoy!

Taking a step forward, Zen practically felt every part of his energy being drained after being encompassed in the dining room with the shut corridor. “Only an hour.” The prince had to constantly remind himself mentally, he wouldn’t have to be with his step brother for long though he already felt so irritated. Knowing that despite there being someone who isn’t apart of the royal informants in the room, the black haired male would still pitch his ideas for the future of the village. Zen hated that he even had to consider any of his obscure, beyond offensive ideas was insanity to him. Luckily, with his charm he was able to get out of enforcing any of his idiotic and to be fair, chaotic idealism. The male hadn’t even spoken a word to him yet and he was already on the verge of starting a quarrel about absolutely anything. Example being: how can he be worthy royalty when he never presented himself in any light? His expression was always so gloomy, in Zen’s mind he believed that if you don’t look optimistic, the villagers will start believing you are unhappy in your own home. That’s the opposite message he wanted to send out. The prince truly does love his home, and he was determined to not allow it to be destroyed by his step brother.

Stepping closer to the extravagant table, he generously pulled out one of the chairs for his informant. “Thank you, Zen.” Jaehee spoke quietly, bowing slightly and taking a seat on the cushioned seat. Allowing the chair to be pushed in by the prince. Zen nodded, taking the seat beside her. Right across from his step brother, glaring over at him occasionally though he tried to keep himself distracted. Eyes on the scenery around them. The room wasn’t well lit, what brightened it up was the large curtains being pulled open. The colors were dark, brown, purple, and maroon were the main colors apart of the aesthetic. Jumin’s choice, Zen must add.

“Greetings. Wonderful morning it is today, correct?” Jumin spoke up to the two across from him. The prince sat unprofessionally, sitting back with his arms crossed. With his petty antics, he was hoping to get on Jumin’s nerves. Zen huffed, nodding stiffly. “Quite the fine morning until this very moment.” The albino could feel Jaehee’s eyes glaring at him, but that didn’t stop him. He was the most humble, most kind person facing anyone but that step brother of his.

Jumin’s eye brow raised at this, ultimately confused on his stance. Considering that their was chefs just alongside them in the other room and guards protecting the corridor, it did get a bit on his nerves how this.. child was acting. Though, he didn’t allow it to show. His dull eyes glanced over at Yoosung, tapping his shoe with his own to get the attention of the dazed out boy. Yoosung jumped a bit in his chair, his eyes fixating on the male he adored so much. “Yes, Mr. Han?” He asked in a normal speaking tone. His superior quickly gesturing him to lower his voice with a hush. Yoosung nodded; “...yes, Mr. Han..?” He corrected himself in a much softer tone. The young boy’s cheeks slightly pink, he should’ve know! Why did he not think it was conservative conversation when Jumin got his attention so nonchalantly?

Their faces were close already, Jumin taking it one step further. He grumbled, gripping onto the chin on the young boy to pull him even closer. A small yelp came from Yoosung, though he quickly quiet himself down. Almost a switch in his brain flipped, a sense of panic scorching him. Was Jumin going to scold him? The blond surely hoped not for multiple reasons. One, he always felt like he was constantly being compared to a child; being scolded would add to that idea. And two, he always wanted to be the best for Jumin. No matter the day, how he felt, or even how Jumin was treating him. In his eyes, Jumin always deserved to be treated with the utmost respect. It’s all the young boy knew, he was hardly an adolescent yet. Having trouble determining his own mindset, especially finding himself captivated by such a controlling man.

Jumin’s tone was soft, signaling that they wanted their conversation to be conservative though Yoosung had already caught on. He was feeling pretty good about it too, proud that he caught on quicker than usual. The young boy gulped as Jumin parted his lips, he was frightened about what the intimidating male could possibly say. Everyday, the poor boy had to live through a life of fear. On numerous occasions, Jumin had said not the most.. amiable threats towards him. “Did you get any information like I asked you to, servant?”

Luckily, no threats seem to come out from mouth. Today was different from most, Yoosung had been excited to express his discoveries. “Yes sir, Mr. Han. I-I... I did find out some information...!” The amethyst eyed male replied, proud of himself and it was shown in his voice. He continued whispering as he was told. Going on, he explained the small, though crucial to Jumin’s beliefs. “There was sightings of two small figures near the western entrance.” The blond watched as the royal male’s eyes widen slightly, thought he didn’t take into account what exactly this meant for the village.. he was just relieved he wouldn’t be punished for reporting something that wasn’t worth Jumin’s time in his standards. Jumin gave a glance in Zen and Jaehee’s direction, Yoosung following before he continued speaking in a murmur. “They didn’t intrude or cause any harm to the people... t-they just seem to uh...” Come on, just remember what the woman said. Come to think of it, did she even speak about the possible motives? Glancing back at the prince, he notice that his crimson eyes were glaring at them. He was certainly in vexation. The spine chilling gaze sent shivers down his body as he immediately switched his attention back over to Jumin after gaining the ability to move again. Zen’s eyes seemed to momentarily paralyze him. “O-oh..! I remember... the brown haired girl believes that it could be kids.. bandits, or foreigners coming from the north for the season.” Yoosung finally finished.

Jumin seemed intrigued by one particular word. “Foreigners, you say?” Yoosung nodded. The ravenette gritted his teeth at the mere idea of foreigners anywhere near his growing empire. Now Jumin glanced over at Zen, noticing his glaring eyes. He wasn’t effected by it whatsoever, turning his attention back to Yoosung soon after. He needed as much information as possible, though everyone; Yoosung included seemed to have no idea who these figures are. “Anything else?” Yoosung’s pupils averted as he tried to remember any information.

“Uh- well..” The blond scampered. “It happened near dusk I believe.. no.. I’m certain...!” Yoosung knew he needed to stop second guessing himself when it came to reporting his findings to Jumin, but it was a habit that grown on the dim-witted boy. “The girl says that they could he seeking a home and they were just dressed that way because it was cold.. there was no physical descriptions since they were wearing dark clothing, she thinks it is cloaks. And that’s.. all I have.” He caught his bottom lip under his teeth, his cheeks flourishing a bright pink as he watched Jumin take in the information. Concerned if he had been expecting more. At least... this was more than Yoosung usually had prepared for him. Jumin parted his lips, on the bridge of beginning to speak. The words were about to roll off his tongue.

“Hey, you two.” The prince intervened, the intensity in his glare multiplying. Both Jumin and Yoosung’s eyes turned to Zen, giving him a twined confused expression. Jaehee’s head snapped to look over at the white haired male, concerned. With the guards around, she didn’t want him to start anything. She was aware at how the prince could act up around his step brother, it wasn’t a very good impression. Jaehee worried they would believe their home was being ran by a child squabbling with his brother and attempting to purposely annoy him. It wasn’t apart of her job, causing her to mentally sigh eternally. “You keep on looking at me. What are you talking about that’s so secretive, huh?” Zen continued, cocking his brow. Tone already more assertive.

During this tension that was most definitely going to become a feud between the brothers, Jaehee kept her sight keen and ears open for whenever was a good time to barge in. Though, she was expecting a bit of a break beforehand.. Zen didn’t seem to hesitant to show his anger towards something has minimal as a conservative talk. Her eyes widened, letting out a nervous laughter that was louder than expected. After calming down and realizing what she needed to do in this situation, she cleared her throat. “Ahem.. let us not get too involved. Perhaps they’re speaking about Yoosung’s training?” She tried to excuse, though it could very well be about everything. As much as she idolized Zen.. not everything was about him and he needed to realize that. Jaehee’s eyes went over to the two, most of the glare on Yoosung. “Isn’t that right?” It was the only way to calm Zen down, allow him to know that Jumin wasn’t scheming against him or whatever he thought in that brain of his.

Sweat was practically drowning Yoosung’s skin, it wasn’t what Jaehee was expecting as a reaction, she expected the boy to be calm and simply speak up about the matter. Perhaps it was more private than the she had thought and it wasn’t out of trying to be polite. Zen’s glare turned more infuriated as the moments were trickling by. “Well? What is it; cat got your tongue?”

Yoosung was scampering, unknowing of what to say. At this point, even Jumin had his eyes on him and expected a word, any words to spill out of his mouth. As his servent.. or as he likes to say: appointed knight, which is a fib made by Jumin to make the blond feel more important than he really saw him as. “I-I..” Yoosung stuttered, glancing over at all of their faces. His eyes shut, gulping. In a state, he began acting on impulse. “I was just reporting on the sightings with what the brown haired girl said!” The blond blurted out, his tone loud. It even happened to catch the attention of the guards watching over the corridor to their right.

Jaehee’s cognac eyes were wide, she was built to keep her composure during situations like so but.. this one was beyond different. Taking into consideration of the feelings she felt earlier, easily she was able to come to a conclusion. “I knew it!” She snapped, grabbing the attention of Zen. To him, she was always the preppy perfectionist lady. Underneath it all, her character was so much more than that. Jaehee suddenly stood up, hands pressed the table in front of her. The food wasn’t even served and they already were in a quarrel. “You were eavesdropping on us! How dare you? There is no way you could’ve known the information I’ve obtained any other way.”

Jumin scoffed lightly at the woman’s antics, she had no right to speak on what their conversation was. There was a list of reasons why he thought so; first the obvious, she was a woman who didn’t run the village thinks she has the right to own private information. Yoosung himself was higher up than her due to the mere reason of him being the opposite, more superior gender in Jumin’s opinion. “You’re being ridiculous. Perhaps he’s been told by.. higher ups or you may just not remember speaking to him about the topic.” Jaehee only shook her head.

“Impossible.” She spoke up, glaring at Jumin with daggers. “I know I’m professional enough to not speak about personal information such as the future of this village to someone who isn’t apart of the enforcement team and is a mere trainee. That’s complete prohibited! Not that trainees aren’t important, they indeed are but they are yet the level of an informant such as myself.” Jumin wasn’t phased, his face showed no emotion. He would not allow himself to be phased by her.

“You say that, but you act like you’re of such importance that you’re able to control our rules. Aren’t you the one who confided Hyun about adding the rule of allowing women to wear what they want?” Jumin questioned, his head tilting. Yoosung was crouching over, forearms covering his face. He felt terrified, he blurted out information others; especially these two were not supposed to know. He was going to disappoint him, he disobeyed his superior, his master. The prince even felt a bit bad at his state, it was obvious that Jumin had his tangled in between his strings. Gritting his teeth, Jumin had all of these awful intentions and yet had the audacity to attack not only his informant, but close friend.

“False.” Jaehee began. “Zen had came to confide me about the topic. He was certain he was going to implement this right, but he still wanted a woman’s prospective because he is respectful.. though, I suppose the idea of being respectful is foreign to you?” She said with a small scoff, feeling that sass being built up. After being professional for so long she was bound to break someday.

“Your insults do not affect me, you’re merely a commoner.” Jumin snapped back, a small smirk curved his lips. Leaning back in the chair in complete comfort. “Perhaps if you cut your hair, bind your chest and wear something that doesn’t make you look like you were picked from a garbage center in a third world country I’d respect whatever comes out of the disposable mouth of yours-“ Jaehee gasped, eyes going back wide while she took a step back. This man had no ounce of respect of anyone who was different than him.

Zen suddenly stood up, slamming his hands down against the table, he gave a death glare to his step brother. “Hey, what the hell man?! You can’t just going around saying shit like that! Especially not to my friend, she’s fine the way she is! You’re just being ignorant and can’t come up with an insult that doesn’t involve her appearance.” He interrupted, the hatred for his step brother grew more everyday. At this point, he hated even calling him his brother. The title ‘enemies’ was more fitting.

“She was quite.. persistent and it’s quite the common way to get woman to seal their mouths.” Jumin replied, nothing was damaged in his stance and not once did his voice raise. He was so.. emotionless.

Zen scoffed, “You really think you’re so high up, don’t you? Is someone still upset that they don’t run the place? In all honesty, I’m glad I got this position because with you running this place everything would turn to chaos!” He defended, Jaehee quickly stepping in to go along with her idol’s words.

“It would be complete anarchy.” Jaehee perked in.

Jumin’s eyes spoke pure darkness, deep and cold. So soulless. “I was just.. unlucky with the timing. You were lucky, my dear brother. If my father had gotten married to your mother any sooner, I’d be the ruler. But soon enough.. I shall take your role.”

Jaehee was confused, as much as this man seemed to want to rule the village; he didn’t sound too knowledgeable on said topic. “You’re speaking nonsense. The only way you would ever become the ruler is if Zen were to die, disappear, or offer the role to you. And I’m sure he is intelligent enough to not allow any of that to happen, you are the one who is illogical-“ not even a second after, she was cut off by the young blond suddenly standing his ground. Slamming his foot against the marble flooring.

“Don’t talk to master like that!” Yoosung yelled, his high pitched voice piercing their ears. Both of them took glances at each other, there was no doubt that both saw the nickname as.. odd. The prince meanwhile felt like he wanted to gag at such usage.

Jaehee tilted her head, “Master..?” She questioned, she got that people didn’t like Jumin.. but now she was far more suspicious on him. Zen was trying to restrict himself from showing any signs of disgust, Jumin was so.. twisted and sick. This poor boy.. what had he forced him to think? The thought made him sick to his stomach.

“Jaehee- don’t question it, I-“ Zen took a deep breath, the thought was reoccurring. How could someone manipulate a poor child? Sure, they acted up sometimes but he wholeheartedly believed that they deserve so much love. He gave him a sympathetic expression, though he didn’t know much about him; he seemed like a nice kid besides following Jumin’s orders, of course. “Jaehee.. I actually think it’ll be best if you step out.. call this a vacation day.”

“Zen.. are you certain?” Jaehee questioned, her facial features softening as she turned her attention to the prince. All she received was a nod, and she did not hesitate to comply; stepping out of the room and making time for breathers.

Jumin watched her silently, “It’s about time you got that woman out of my dining hall.” He made his misogyny his personality, it’s the most he had.

“It’s not just any woman, Jumin. I suggest you shut that mouth of yours before punch you.” Zen scoffed.

Yoosung’s eyes widened. “D-don’t threaten him! Don’t worry master.. I’ll protect you!” As menacing as Yoosung wanted to look, he was far from anything close to intimating. Zen crossed his arms over his chest.

“There is no need..” Jumin spoke, a soft sigh following. “If you were to touch me, Hyun..” he knew how much he disliked someone using his real name. “..I fear I would have to report you for assault. Yoosung.. I rather us not have a mark on our ‘so perfect’ and ‘ideal’ prince, so you do not have to protect me today. Maybe sometime in the future..” His eyes happened to wonder to the corridor, the guards did not move an inch. “Actually.. perhaps you should go train, go around the village. Make yourself useful.”

Yoosung quickly nodded, standing up properly. Hands tucked behind his back. “Yes master!” The words ‘make yourself useful’ stabbed deep in his soul, causing him to overthink. Did he do something wrong..? Though he didn’t allow his worries to be shown publicly. In just a few moments he was out the door. Zen caught his teeth sinking into his bottom lip, hoping Jaehee wouldn’t have an encounter with him later on that day.

“You have a slave..” Zen tsked, glowering his in direction. “You seriously have a slave. You’re disgusting.”

Jumin looked bewildered, or at least acted like it. “Hm? A slave you say? How evil do you think I am? He’s far from a.. slave.”

The prince shook his head in disbelief, unable to look at his face for any long. He focused on the monumental dining hall that Jumin dared calling his own. “He is your slave, he does all of your dirty work. Why do you want to learn so much about the figures anyways?”

“I’m still apart of the royal family, I feel as if I’m obligated to know such knowledge. So I had my appointed knight receive it for me.” Jumin explained briefly.

“Appointed knight my ass.” Zen scoffed, “He’s a child you manipulated to benefit yourself.”

“Why would he receive training everyday if he wasn’t an appointed knight in the process?” Jumin questioned.

Zen held the urge back to roll his eyes. “Just because you’re not the ruler doesn’t mean you don’t have power here. I’m scared what you plan to do with such power.”

“I suppose you got me there.. but I ensure you that this is just a misunderstanding. I’m not the evil fiend you perceive me ask.” The elder went on, continuing to defend himself with no real effort.

“Bullshit. You say that but speak to Jaehee like she’s some kind of.. object.” Never did the prince like his step brother, but he never saw him act so sexist. “What? Just because you don’t have mother figure you think you can act like this? Nope, not again.”

Jumin seemed to show a little emotion, just a tiny bit when he brought up a motherly figure. “She was intruding on my appointed knight’s job, I had no choice.”

At that point, Zen snapped. This man really felt no remorse for anyone. “He was the one you forced you eavesdrop on personal conversation! God.. do you care for anyone?! Show a bit of sympathy, any! Please, I’m begging you to actually process your surroundings! Do you have any emotions at all or are you just some kind of.. robot?!”

“I would continue defending myself but you seem to have dragged yourself in a.. dull fantasy. Think however you want, it seems like my own judgement does not matter.” Jumin allowed a deep sigh to slip from his lips, his words just irritated Zen more.

“You want sympathy but you can’t be sympathetic towards others?! Bullshit! Don’t allow your little slave to get involve in the evolvement of *my* village.” Zen let out a defeated huff, stepping away from the grand table. “I need to leave, I can’t be in this atmosphere anymore.. grow up, Jumin.” He stormed out of the room, shaking his head as he walked. Taking deep breaths, wanting to calm himself before facing his people. Once he was far enough away, he glanced back at the grand corridor..

Tomorrow is another day.


	3. I miss happy Yoosung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung is called by his superior, or whom he calls “master” in the morning. He’s informed that Jumin is sick and wants him to deliver his breakfast.. as well as have a talk. Being the anxious little boy he is, he finds himself panicking while on his way. Rightfully so, when he arrived; the blond was faced with the some unpleasant moments and finally grasping onto what Jumin’s plan was.. and how he was going to be used to it. Unable to deny, he was forced to carry it out with his own two hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The same trigger warnings as the second chapter with the extra warning of emotional/psychological and somewhat physical abuse. Yoosung is underaged in this fanfiction, my ideal is not to make them a couple but if him calling Jumin “master” is also a trigger, please proceed with caution! It has been awhile since I wrote this so if I missed anything that could be added as a trigger warning for this chapter, please inform me and I’ll update the notes as quickly as possible! I hope you enjoy this Yoosung centered chapter and I promise that the next chapter will include Zen’s Hanahaki love interest, Saeran. ^^

Yoosung’s breathing was uneasy, taking the path he always did towards Jumin’s bedroom. With how massive this castle was, he was thankful he even got the time to calm down before facing he worse fear; his master of all people. One foot after the other, he did skipping motions down the hall and expressed his childish behavior while no one had their eyes on him. Though every meeting made him beyond nervous, the thrill of seeing someone he had such a big crush on even the fear out. The downside was that he was always trying his hardest to impress him, to the point where it’s easy for anyone to catch on. He huffed, bringing his hands up to comb through his hair with his fingers and fluff it up. “You’re going to be fine, Yoosung..! He probably just has most requests for you, that’s all! You can handle it.” He constantly reassured himself to keep sane.

Approaching the door with the two guards, he stood in front of the brown, honestly magical looking door with gold trimming all along every edge. Cupping his hands together and holding them against his chest, eyelids fluttering shut; he was whispering to himself again with the words of reassurance. Often he found himself questioning if this was normal, if it was normal to be so scared to interact with one certain person due to certain occurrences in the past. The blond shook off the though, peering his eyes open to see the two guards and their spears in front of the door to block the entrance.

Yoosung stuttered, glancing frantically at them. “U-um.. I’m Yoosung Kim.. and uh.. Jumin wants to see me..” There were a couple moments in silence, the boy gulped. Just seconds later he heard the clanging of armor, his violet eyes watching as the spears were moved. He nods; “Thank you.. oh! H-have a good day!” Yoosung rushed past them, taking ahold of the knob and opening the large and heavy door. Using all his force to open it, he was greeted with the raven haired male sitting in bed. In such a vulnerable place where people seemed to let themselves go, Jumin still managed to look so professional. His symmetrical pajamas, slightly messy hair, stone cold face. Yoosung’s cheeks lighted up to a soft pink tone, he felt like he was spoiled to see such a sight. “Good afternoon master.. you said you feeling sick earlier? How are you feeling now..?” The young boy entered the room completely, gently shutting the door behind him.

“Good afternoon. I am certainly doing better than I was in the morning.. though still off.” Jumin replied, Yoosung’s eyes were wondering the room. There were very few times the blond was offered such a task, he attempted to enjoy it as much as he possibly could.

There wasn’t much interesting with his room, yes obviously owned by a very rich man but the colors were fairly dull in Yoosung’s opinion. It consisted of only miscellaneous and basic colors, most prevalent being blue-grey, silver and black. But besides that, the most eye catching thing in the room was just how expensive everything looked. One item looked like it could cover someone’s entire life, just from appearance. It was certainly grand, from the dresser, balcony, tables, and even the bed that was massive for one man. “That’s good..! I’m glad you’re feeling better, master.. is there anything I can do for you?” Yoosung questioned, stepping close to the edge of the bed. He held his hands behind his back, fingers fiddling.

Jumin took a moment to hum quietly. “Why don’t you clean around?” He suggested; what? Yoosung was left drowning in confusion. Clean what exactly? Everything already seemed spotless and it’ll be completely pointless to attempt to clean any further, but that day he wasn’t looking forward to any yelling. He found himself trotting over the closet after nodded, opening the door. Yoosung stepped into the again, very large room to grab a duster. One by one he went to each shelf, pulling down the items, dusting them, dusting the base of the shelf and placing the items back on. He was persist, not wanting to miss one spot to disappoint Jumin.

“Good, good.” Jumin commented, keeping a keen eye on Yoosung. The young boy tensed up, freezing momentarily before gaining control to continue moving. Compliments were so rare, the littlest, basic human decency he was rewarded with by Jumin had him jumping for joy.

There was little to no conversation, while focusing on cleaning Yoosung did hear a couple coughs in Jumin’s direction, causing him to frown. He hoped his master wasn’t in pain at all, the coughs did sound slightly roughened. After finishing the dusting, he made a quick round with the broom and sprayed and wiped down a few surfaces such as the nightstands, tables, window and windowsills located around the room. He placed everything back in its respective area and glanced over at Jumin once again. “Do you think I’m done with cleaning?” Yoosung questioned, trying to block the nervousness in his voice. What if he didn’t do enough and got yelled at? He was anticipating his answer.

“It is..” Jumin paused to cough. “..good enough. May I ask you to do something else for me?” Yoosung immediately nodded, waiting patiently to get his next order. “Wonderful, go fetch me my dinner. It should be done by now.” It wasn’t a difficult task whatsoever, what was concerning is how long it took to get to Jumin’s grand room; which was more grand than the prince’s, though that was just do to him being humble and then all the way down to the ground floor. Hopefully Jumin would understand and try not to rush.

“O-oh!” Yoosung perked up, raising up on his tippy toes. “Of course, I’ll be right back then.” Jumin nodded at his response, once Yoosung stepped out of the room casually and out of the sight of the guards, he began running down the halls. Making sure he got back in the quickest time possible. No one was watching him anyways. Shortly after losing breath and rushing down numerous amount of stairs, he arrived at the kitchen. Yoosung called for the chef and he soon received the tray of dinner.. everything looked so delicious. A classic Korean dish freshly made with organic products, he couldn’t imagine having these types of meals everyday.

Carefully, he transported the tray up the stairs and back into Jumin’s bedroom, placing it down on the nightstand. “Here you go.. enjoy.” He gave the elder a small smile, the room filling with silence. The only noises was Jumin with the clinging utensils as he ate. The blond didn’t even receive a thank you.. though, it was nothing new for him. His eyes avoided Jumin at all costs, staring at the ceiling, wall, or floor for most of the time. Only stopping when he saw the empty tray being set back on the nightstand, swiftly stepping over. “If you don’t have anything else for me to do.. I’ll gladly bring this down and be on my way!”

“Hold it.” Jumin spoke up while Yoosung was reaching to grab the tray, pausing in place.

“Yes..?” Yoosung finally turned his face to look over at Jumin’s emotionless one.

The raven’s hand guided him to stand up straight, Yoosung obligating. Using the proper posture he was forced into perfecting. “I actually had something to ask you.. have you received anymore information on the culprits?”

“Culprit.. culprit.. what does that mean again..?” The foolish blond thought to himself, it clicking in a couple seconds thanks to context clues. Yoosung’s violet eyes went wide, adverting his gaze from the menacing man. He could practically feel his body begin to shake, thoughts going haywire as the worse things came to his mind. His once perfect posture was quickly becoming unstable. It felt like being a child again and after misbehaving the parent asks that they need to talk and everything since birth crosses the child’s mind. Somehow Jumin was much worse than any parents he has witnessed. “A-ah..” Yoosung took a step back, rubbing the palms of his hands together. “I actually.. u-uhm.. haven’t been able to get any new information.. I-I tried! I swear I did.. but I was just.. scared..” The blond admitted truthfully, if he didn’t he knew he’d be in far more trouble.

Pressing his palms together in a compacted way, he bent over slightly with tears in his eyes. “Please don’t me mad at me, master! I promise I’ll do better! I just need.. a little more time, yeah!” Without hearing a word from his superior, he was already panicked. He didn’t have the strength to pick up his head and see the slight difference in expression, after being glued to his side he noticed the small things.

Time passed, it felt like hours of anticipation though it was only a couple seconds before Jumin made any response. It wasn’t vocal, all Yoosung heard was the rustling of fabrics as he got out of bed and creaking of wooden floor. The boy finally lifted up his head, watching Jumin strolling around the room. An irritated expression plastering his features. “O-oh..! Master-!” Yoosung follow up behind him despite how badly he wanted to run out of the room and not look back. “You’re not upset with me.. are you..? Please don’t be... I promise I’ll be so much better..”

Jumin let out a scoff, beginning to step forward in Yoosung’s direction. Out of pure fear, without thinking Yoosung took steps backwards. His pupils were shaking uncontrollably, breathing unsteady and within moments his body was pressed against the wall, letting out a small noise of discomfort. The boy whimpered, giving Jumin a pleading look though his glare seemed to just get more aggressive. Yoosung parted his lips, but before he could even get a word out, Jumin hastily brought his hand up to wrap around the small, defenseless boy’s neck roughly. Yoosung gasped, Jumin only responded by tightening his grip around his neck.

The boy was in a sense of panic, kicking his feet around. Heart pumping out of his chest, lightheadedness took over his body. Every vein began to tingle, unsure why he wasn’t able to breath. Yoosung kept a loose grip on Jumin’s wrists, trying to pull them off. The sirens in his head were blaring, sweat pouring down his skin. He didn’t want to die, he was far too young. Yoosung gasped for air, nothing came into his lungs but the little was in came out due to sheer panic. He parted his lips, trying to beg, yell out to Jumin to calm down but nothing escaped other than a sick gurgle of vulnerability. “Nng.. eech-“

Jumin showed no remorse for his actions, in all honesty he seemed to be enjoying seeing his servent so hopeless under his grip. But he wasn’t trying to kill him, not yet. Only take him to the brim of strangling. “The next time I see you, you better have more information. I could easily get rid of you and find someone more capable of doing your simple job. Get a hold of yourself.”

“I-I will! I promise!” Yoosung cried out with the little air he had left, and finally Jumin let go of him. The younger held onto his neck, focusing on his breathing that he now realized he took advantage of. His face slowly turned back to its natural color, though his neck was far from natural. He could feel the bruises forming on it. “I won’t disappoint you again, master..”

Jumin nodded, keeping a firm stance to encompass his servent until he felt like he was deserving to leave on his on. “Look at me.” He took his hand to grip on Yoosung chin, forcing him to look up at him. The ravenette didn’t speak, all he did was force a cough onto his face that he was holding back. Yoosung didn’t attempt to pull away, all he did was flinch and accept his fate. Getting sick was the least of his worries. “Now, leave.” Jumin released his grip. “Get out of my sight until you find something useful.” The elder stepped back to not keep Yoosung pinned, the blond nodded frantically.

“Y-yes master.. I hope you feel better soon.” Yoosung spoke in a fast manner, scurrying over to the nightstand to grab the empty tray and head out of the room. It was around afternoon and the crowds began piling up in the halls of the castle, Yoosung forced a smile on as he walked near the passersby, as nothing even happened in the first place. It was so easy to look and act giddy when you’re deteriorating on the inside. Dropping off the tray in the kitchen area, he stepped out of the relict skipping his way along the dusty roads.

Yoosung greeted his acquaintances with a bright smile and wave, but no one was ever considered his friend. The boy was far too busy to even try and maintain a friendship. Jumin always had a plan for him, whether it be worthy his time or not; he had no choice.

Seeing mostly everyone on the path walking with others, smiling and laughing made him feel a empty pit in his stomach. Having Jumin control him for the rest of their lives would end. “Yoosung come on.. you don’t have to get so emotional today.. you’re fine! You’re always fine...” He had to take his hand to wipe away the growing tears in his waterline, he couldn’t take it anymore. Beginning to sprint, his eyes peered around to find somewhere to relax. The current area he was in was bustling this type of day, he sighed, slowing down his footsteps. It seemed like faith was on his side that day, glancing over to his right he discovered an alleyway. With no other options, he didn’t hesitate to enter being the dunce child he was.

Not going too far in, only to where his figure would be cover by the casting shadow from the tall walls. Yoosung kneeled down, leaning against the wall. His head pressed against the brick, taking deep breaths. “He’s just looking after you, Yoosung.. he wants the best for you, don’t be an idiot..” He whispered to himself with a soft sigh, pressing his hands against his face. The tears soon overwhelmed him, pouring onto his palms, a sob escaping his lips. “What am I saying...? He hates me.. I’ll never be want he wants, I’ll never be a good appointed knight.. why does he even keep me around? I’m just a disappointment anyways..” Words after words, paragraph after paragraph he spoke to himself about the worthlessness and just how pathetic his embodiment is. “All.. all I gotta do is figure out what is going on and then tell him.. then he’ll like me.. maybe.. but I’m so stupid, how am I supposed to figure out a crime when the witnesses know nothing..?” He let out another sigh, this time deeper.

Being stuck in thought, once he snapped out of it; the voices around him grew back in. His purple eyes went wide as he heard a familiar voice, turning to the light of the exit of the alley. Catching the sight of the brown haired woman who was the prince’s informant. “Jaehee..?” He gulped, no way he could allow her to see him like this.

Without thinking, he jumped back onto his feet and rushed down further into the alleyway. Shivers ran down his spine as the darkness surrounded him, but he didn’t stop moving. It could’ve been a death trap.. but no one murders someone in the morning, right? At least that’s what his foolish mind thought.

To his surprise, he saw an orange light nearby. Out of mere curiosity, he continued stepping closer. Once making it to the area, he peered through and figured out that there was a small square closed off sanctuary. Looking for the source of the orange light, he glanced down at the dirty floor to find a lamp. Kneeling down to the floor, he picked it up to analyze more closely. “Huh..? It’s not connected to anything.. how is it working..?” That being suspicious enough, he attempted to shrug it off and noticed something even more skeptical. Laying on the ground was three blankets with what looked like pillows. “Huh..? Does someone live here..? I thought Zen’s whole thing that everyone has somewhere to live and supported..” Nothing made sense, upon a closer look he could determine a few things.

“It seems used.. it hasn’t collected any dust..” The thought made him shiver again, he had to take a glance around to make sure no one was there. Picking up the blanket it, he gave it a little shake to see if there was anything inside. To his surprise, a small piece of torn dark blue cloth fell out. “Huh..?” Yoosung kneeled back down, taking the cloth into his hand. His thumb caressed over the fabric, noticing the gold assets. It was a fairly small piece, but he could guess that there was some sort of design on it. “T-this is creepy..” he whimpered quietly, though the cloth was stainless; the idea of a murderer still popped into his head.

Wondering if there was more hiding, he took the second blanket and lifted it up to give a good shake, nothing. He proceeded to lift up the pillow, tilting his head when he discovered another item. Shoving the cloth into his pocket, he picked up another piece of cloth; this time it was different. It was a white square with lace detailing connected to an elastic band. With more investigation, he was still lost. “What is this..? A belt maybe, shoulder pad? It’s too nice looking to be something like an eyepatch..”

Yoosung then flipped it over, letting out a loud shriek and dropping it onto his lap when he came into contact with old, dried up blood. “Ewww..! So gross.. and creepy.. I guess it’s just a bandage then..?” Still beyond confused, he reluctantly placed it into his pocket and stood up, brushing off his legs. “I need to get out of here before I’m caught.. oh! What is that?” Yoosung was prepared to run out without looking back but the child within came out again once he caught a glimpse of something else on the ground that he preserved as interesting.

Bending over, he grabbed onto the fairly new looking and crisp paper besides the bit of dirt on it. He took his hand and swept the dirt off to read what was on it, if anything.

In big and bold ink wrote:

“In the forest is where they live.“

Underneath it in fine print the entire rest of both sides of the page was taken with paragraphs in a language he didn’t understand. “ ‘In the forest is where they live’..? What does that mean..?” He folded the piece of paper and shoved it away, taking one last good glance around the area before beginning to head out. The idea of being murdered in that place still very apparent in his mind, seeing the natural light peek through cause a small smile to form his lips. Taking his fists to wipe away the rest of his tears, he stepped out into the world again to begin theorizing.

“Maybe those beds belong to the suspicious figures.. people did say that they were wearing dark clothing.. but wait- didn’t Jaehee say that there was two..? Oh, oh..! Maybe one was just keeping watch... that happens, right?” Yoosung was thinking to himself, hands in his pockets making sure nothing were to fall out. Everything seemed to line up way too well, there must’ve something off about his discovery and deep down Yoosung know as well.. he was just far too excited thinking Jumin wouldn’t hate him for that much longer.

“Yoosung!” Called a familiar voice from behind him; the prince himself. Yoosung was too distracted in his thoughts to hear him, it took a second time. “Hey, Yoosung!” Yoosung finally turned around, eyes widening at the sight of the dashing prince.

“Oh.. Zen- do you need something?” As much as he wanted to be rude to him and make Jumin proud, the kindness within him always rejected such actions, repulsive to it.

The prince’s eyes went to Yoosung’s figure discreetly, there was dirt everywhere and what seemed like bruises scattered on his neck, all around looking like a mess including the puffy and red cheeks and eyes. His crimson red eyes connected to Yoosung’s again. “Oh nothing much.” He reached his hand behind him to scratch the back of his head. “I heard Jumin is sick, did you see him today? How is he?” Even if Jumin showed he had ill intent, Zen found it in him to be concerned.

Yoosung nodded, adverting his eyes and resisting the urge to blurt out about his discoveries. He was supposed to be an enemy. “I did see him today, he’s doing better.. is there something wrong with the way I look today? I see you eyeing me..” he mumbled with a soft blush.

“Ah, good to hear. And- oh uhm.. you just look a bit roughened up. Did something happen?” Zen questioned, again with the concern in his tone.

Yoosung only shook his head, quickly stopping due to it triggering the pain in his neck. “No.. just had a hard day at training.” He smiled softly to himself, proud of his comeback.

“Oh you went to training today? Nice! You must be skilled.” Zen replied with a soft smile in return, it pained the both of them. Zen was in pain when facing Yoosung, slightly aware of how Jumin could possibly treat him and Yoosung was in pain because Zen was so amiable towards him and he couldn’t be his friend.

Yoosung let out a embarrassed giggle, his cheeks continuing to heat up. “Ah.. thank you..! I should probably get cleaned up though.. where are you heading? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.” He looked back up at him.

“Me?” The prince questioned. “Ah, well not much. Today has been a little stressful but I just completed everything and am going to take a stroll through the forest.” The forest. The forest? Yoosung’s mind went on a rampage as he immediately assumed the worse. Maybe Zen wasn’t the good guy he thought, Jumin was right. Jumin was always right.

“The forest..?” Yoosung took a step back, pulling his hands out of his pocket. His once soft expression turned into one of more anger, though there wasn’t much of a difference. His hand cuffed into a fist, hunching over slightly as his other hand pointed a finger at him. “You’re working with them, aren’t you?!” He gritted their teeth.

Zen’s appearance was nothing but confusion, slowly raising his hands up in defense. He let out a soft chuckle, “I’m not sure what you’re talking about, but I’m not working for anyone.” He proceeded to step closer, lowering his tone. “And.. it’s okay to be nice to me, Yoosung. I’m not going to tell Jumin.” Zen pulled away. “I should go now, bye~ Have a good rest of your day.” He stepped around him, nearing the exit.

The prince was truly such a sweet and humble person, but he was far from intelligent. Just assuming that Yoosung’s outburst was him being basically a child going through tough emotions or Jumin might’ve upset him, but there was so much more under that mask he was hiding.

Yoosung was confused that Zen was not effected by his sudden change, was he fooling anyone? After feeling so proud of himself for discovering something huge to the mystery, he was thrown right back into the pit of low self esteem. Frowning, he shook off the thought and pulled out the paper, unfolding it and gazing over the paragraphs. “I need to get this translated..”


	4. Endless Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wondering through the woods, Zen comes by a young boy with red hair and golden eyes with a unique physical feature he had never seen, or even heard about before. Vivid, definitely real red flower blooming on his body. Especially near his facial and neck. The boy requests for the prince to follow him deeper into the woods, and being the himbo that Zen is, he agrees to it. After some small talk, he finds himself in an enchanted area truly worth calling a paradise.

The prince’s day had been beyond stressful, his activities were fairly normal compared to other days besides a bit more tasks. What stressed him out wasn’t his duties, but rather his mind. Since the meal that had occurred with Jumin and his.. slave, he has been on the edge. The elder showed a side he never did before, it could’ve just been his growing sickness but there was a feeling kicking at his stomach that it was much more than a simple bad day.

After finishing his responsibilities, Zen decided on enjoying the nature surrounding the village. Often times he simply didn’t have time to do such a thing; but with the idea of expanding the village in the soon future, having a layout would be useful. 

Taking deep breaths, it was pleasant to feel the crisp and clear air cutting at his throat with each step deeper into the forest. Always being surrounded by people got quite tiring and claustrophobic for even a prince like himself and he was certain he would discover anyone along the way besides perhaps the wildlife. There were bird chirping, singing their hearts out in the woods that had yet fallen into urbanization. Deer dashing, crushing the leaves under their hooves. Squirrels and rabbits prancing around, nibbling at the organic treats. 

The rustling of the trees with each strong wind gust, shaking off leaves to scatter along the path gave a sense of comfort and warmth. There was no family drama, worrying about stocks and your people every moment of life. It made the albino realize how much he had been taking advantage of this gift, just witnessing it made him second guess if he should expand. Zen was already well aware that he was too sympathetic with everything around him despite showing himself to be this cocky and confident person who know exactly what to do in every situation, but that couldn’t be farther from the truth.

So fearful for letting everyone down he allowed himself to block off any help, he was supposed to be independent. That’s what his father wanted and he was determined to not show a vulnerable side to Jumin. A soft sigh escaped his lips, another realization quickly hitting him. When it came to the rare times of being alone, he found himself being sentimental. Mixed with the natural beauty around overwhelming him as well, he was bound to overthink in silence. 

That is; he was certain he was alone, making sure he walked in a straight line to not get lost on the way back. Something soon came to leave him in shock, squinting his eyes he was convinced he caught a glimpse of a figure in the distance that kneeled down. Zen wasn’t aware if it was just his eyes playing tricks on him, but the figure looked rather small. The idea that a child might’ve wandered off immediately came to mind and without another thought, sauntering forward. As he got closer, it became obvious what it was: a small and visibly young boy. But he didn’t seem small enough to be a child. 

His skin was pale, cheeks flushed with his fluffy and somewhat curly red hair. The outfit he had on seemed way too hot for the middle of the forest: a tan sweater with a red tank top under it with black cargo pants and boots, he was sweating looking at the outfit. What he assumed was a boy was indeed kneeling on the ground, tending to a bush of flowers he couldn’t name. In his eyes, whoever this person may be seemed like they couldn’t hurt a fly. Being the illogical idiot he was, he proceeded forward. “Hey.. excuse me, are you from around here? I don’t think I’ve seen you before.” His crimsons eyes gazed down at him, he didn’t receive any vocal response. All he did was pull his hands away from the flowers and slowly stand up. Once the quiet boy turned to face him, the prince’s eyes went wide.

There was a flower.. for his eye.. not only that, but they were growing out of the right side of his face. It looked.. beyond painful, he couldn’t imagine the feeling of the skin tearing under as the flowers bloomed. They couldn’t be real, right? It must’ve just been a prop, make up or glue.

“No.. I’m not..” The young boy with red hair spoke up quietly, rubbing his arm with his hand. “What are you doing here..? I haven’t seen someone like you around here before..” he took a step backwards, his eyes screaming a sense of wariness targeted towards the male in front of him.

The prince placed his hands up in front of him defensively, noticing the boy’s fearful expression. “Hey, hey. I’m not going to harm you, I was just strolling through to relax. I wanted to make sure you weren’t lost or something..” The small boy seemed to calm down slightly, though still having a face of distress. “I’m from a local village.” The question was bothering him too much, he wasn’t judgmental of him but the flowers must’ve been painful.. right? “I’ve got to ask.. does that hurt..?”

The redhead’s brow raised, tone slightly stern. “What are you talking about?” 

Zen gestures towards the right side of his face. “You know.. that. It looks cool.. but does it hurt?”

The tips of the boy’s fingers rested just over his lips as a soft giggle slipped through, finding his question rather hilarious. Zen’s own brow raised, confused on why he was laughing. “No, it doesn’t. I was born with it.” It wasn’t the answer the prince was expecting, but it was definitely the most interesting out of the possibilities. 

“You were born with it..?” It was a general question from the prince despite it sounding arrogant. 

The redhead gave him a soft glare with his bright golden eyes. “Yes I was, is there a problem with that?”

Zen was quick to protect himself. “No, no! Not at all, it was a serious question. I’ve never seen someone like you before. Like I said, I think it’s pretty cool.” He gave a nervous smile. The boy was tiny, but he was surely intimidating. Though, it could just be Zen’s weakness to anyone slightly attractive. “Anyways-“ He quickly tried to change the topic. “What’s your name..?”

The redhead scoffed, rolling his eyes playfully, deciding not to comment further. “My name is Saeran..” his arms crossed over his chest. “Yours..?”

Zen looked stunned. “You.. you don’t know who I am?”

Saeran, his newly learned name tilted his head. “Am I supposed to..? You said you haven’t seen me before.”

Feeling bamboozled, ever since childhood the people he grew up around knew his name. Even the people that didn’t live in the village raved about the man. “I-I mean.. towards the west, I’m the prince of the village there. Minteyeia.. it’s the most populated village around here, soon becoming a kingdom.. you don’t know..?” Saeran was absolutely dumbfounded, as if he was speaking a foreign language. It pushed Zen to want to continue speaking about all his accomplishments to him, being the narcissist he is and hoping it would ring a bell; but there was no point, Saeran didn’t know him.

Zen simply couldn’t process the idea that not never knew and praised his name. He was certain that there was a possibility that he was just playing hard to get.. all the pretty ones do that, right?

“Anyways..” To get rid of that embarrassment, Zen once again attempted to change the topic. He offered the male a sly smirk, devious eyes. “So pretty boy..” he flirted. “Where do you live?”

Saeran sneered. “Don’t flatter yourself.” He gave him a smirk, resting his hands on his own waist ostentatiously. There was someone about him that spoke to the albino, it could’ve been his snarky but playful remarks but also the beauty that he was. He was always so easily washed away, but this time it hit him like a tsunami. “I live in the forest, of course.”

Everything that Saeran did, looked like and said cease to amaze him in just the few words they spoke. He couldn’t comprehend how someone was capable of living in the forest, then again Zen was raised being spoiled and extroverted. “The forest..? Where do you live here... I mean- how do you even live?”

“Ah well.” Saeran began, turning around and gesturing his hand forward. “It’s deeper in the forest. My superior would love to see a newcomer.. but I never come across anyone.. and they never trust me..” he spoke stubbornly, his high pitched feminine voice made it sound even more like a child. As well as the small pout that formed his lips. Suddenly Saeran turned around, startling Zen slightly. The redhead gave him a soft look, his one eye glistening. The matching red amaryllis dewy and bloomed. 

Tilting his side off to the side, parting his lips he urged the male to take his hand. “You trust me.. right?”

Zen was so blinded by the appearance of him and the snappy attitude. He looked so innocent with a demanding voice, it caused his cheeks to blush with slightly wide eyes. It made him question if there truly was a real sleeping beauty resting in the woods. As a prince it was in his family’s tradition to marry a beautiful woman to have his children, though he already accepted that he didn’t care what his lover looked like or their gender.. as long as they took his heart away. “Y-yeah.. I trust you..” Slowly he reached over to take Saeran’s hand into his own.

Zen had no justifiable reason why he would trust him besides that the boy simply looked harmless. And.. that he was cute in his eyes, though he would never admit that. Saeran could easily be scamming him and he wouldn’t have a clue.

Saeran gave him a bright smile. “Then, follow me.” He intertwined there hands, beginning to walk deeper into the forest. Zen was only planning on taking an hour or two to relax, but he had the rest of the day to spare.. why not? No one needed to know. “Oh!” The sassy redhead spoke up again. “I realized I never got your name.. what is it?” 

Zen was easily caught off guard, he stuttered. “Uhh..” He shook off the thought. “My name is Hyun, but I usually go by Zen.”

“Hyun... Zen.. prince of Minteyeia..” Saeran was mumbling, soon coming to a conclusion. “Nope, doesn’t ring a bell.. but! It’s nothing against you.. my superior doesn’t want me going out too far and avoids telling me a lot about the outsiders.” He explained briefly.

“This superior of yours.. who are they? Some kind of.. flower god?” Zen thought it was reasonable to ask.

“No, silly.” Saeran giggled. “She’s kind of like.. my mom.”

“Oh.” The albino felt a bit.. dumb, but it was a good guess. “Is there a reason she hides that kind of thing from you?”

The redhead shrugged, continuing to walk a bit faster than Zen with a tight grip on his hand. “Again, she tries to avoid it even when I ask her.. from what I’ve learned on my own terms, I’m guessing it’s because humans hate what’s not exactly like them.”

Zen wasn’t expecting to get psychological with a flower boy he just met, but he loved his voice. He could listen to it all day, even if he wasn’t paying attention to what exactly he was saying. “Wow that’s.. pretty deep. I understand why she’d try to keep it away even if it’s suffocating.. my brother is that exact description, he can’t accept what isn’t identical to him.” 

“You have a brother?” Saeran questioned.

“Well.. kinda.” Zen replied reluctantly. “He’s my step brother.. and I’m not the biggest fan of him. He’s very hateful.. I don’t get why he can’t accept everyone even if they’re different.” Saeran smiled softly at that. Once Zen glanced over at him, his cheeks only grew a deeper shade of crimson. His smile was so beautiful, bright and completely adorable. 

“I really like people who accept all types of creatures..” Saeran commented, Zen mentally cheered. Score! Saeran enjoyed that response. 

“It’s only common decency, I can’t imagine not seeing the beauty in everyone.” Afterwards, silence was arisen. This is where the story has its turning point, the time where the other has attraction towards the prince though not this time around. The prince has quickened fallen under the flower boy’s spell. “So hey..” he tried to break the silence. “How old are you? I’m just.. making sure.”

“Me?” Saeran let out a soft giggle. “I don’t know exactly.. but in my 200s.” Zen choked up on the air flowing through his windpipe.

“2-200..?” The prince stuttered out, eyes widened. His voice almost sounded heartbroken, how did he allow himself get so attached so quickly? Someone who got swooned as easily as him wasn’t necessarily fit to be a prince. 

Saeran chuckled softly at his reaction, expecting nothing less. It was going to be obvious soon enough that he was quite the trickster. “I’m 20.”

“20!” Zen cheered. “That’s much better than 200.” He sighed in relief, watching the nature completely encompass them. Far too deep to even notice the village nearby with the vast selection of greenery. From trees and bushes that have fruit growing. Flowers of all kinds that he didn’t recognize of all colors, some he couldn’t even name. Different shapes and sizes, he couldn’t believe he always stood by areas inhabited by people instead of nature inhabited by animals.. and apparently Saeran as well. The chirping of passing birds singing with Saeran’s humming. Zen smiled at the sight of Saeran’s fluffy red hair bounce with the wind. Being lost in the aura of the male, he only noticed the world around him when it got far more.. enchanted.

“Wow..” The prince mumbled, eyes starting all directions and being memorized by the beauty. Small homes, bridges and stairs made from stones and wood, covered in vines, grass growing in the cracks. Something about it was so.. antique. “This is where you live?” he asked.

Saeran slowed down his pace, standing aside Zen and continuing to have their fingers intertwined. He nodded, eye glancing around as if he was looking for something.. more specifically, someone. “Yeah.. this is my home.” 

Zen gave him a confused expression, noticing him glimpsing around the broad area. “That is.. amazing.. but, who are you looking for?”

“My superior..” The redhead mumbled, his golden eye looking around intensely until he ended up giving up and began using vocal calls instead. “Savior!” Saeran called out. “Savior, where are you??”

“Savior...?” Zen questioned quietly, mostly to himself. He already harassed the boy with enough questions. With a couple seconds of waiting in silence, a woman with a man following stepped out of one of the tiny homes. The prince observed in shock, the woman was around Saeran’s height. Her black dress long and elegant, but quite revealing near the bust area with a deep v neck. The skirt was covered by a sheer layer of black fabric that had flowers scattered all over, the slit of her dress showed a vine crawling up her leg. Her hair was long, curly and yellow; also with flowers in it. Arms, neck all had twisted vines around it leading up to her face. Piercing green.. left eye. Her right eye had a flower growing out of it, like Saeran. The color scheme of the flowers were mint, green, and yellow. The one he recognized was the blooming daffodil out of her eye socket. The male next to her had was wearing an olive turtleneck. Short mint hair, but he had a specific feature that the other two didn’t have. Yellow daffodils and mint colored flowers covering both of his eyes. 

“Savior!” Saeran cheered, jumping in place excitedly. “I got one, I found one!” He gestured over to the male, much taller than all three of them. He.. got one? Zen was fearful that he might’ve got himself into some sort of trap. The small boy was far too cute to ever be up to anything evil.. right? The prince was keeping to his beliefs. 

The woman gave Zen a soft smile, the prince returning the expression with a more nervous one. “I am Rika,” her hand gestured to the male with mint hair. “This is Jihyun. And I’m sure you already know who Saeran.”

Analyzing the features of the three, he noticed how Rika and V had the same color scheme of flowers while Saeran uniquely had only red. If Rika was his mother.. and they were born with the flowers, why did they look so different? “I’m.. Zen. It’s nice to meet you both..” His crimson eyes wondered about. “What exactly is this place..?”

Rika held out her arms, shutting her eyes and tilting her chin up. Letting the wind taking flow with her hair and flower petals, almost as if she could control it by will. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air, she finally looked back up at Zen. Rika greets,

“Welcome to Paradise, Zen.”


	5. A Trip Worth Remembering

“Paradise..?” The prince spoke up after being silent for a moment, completely out of shock from the current situation. Sure, it was a little dumb of him to believe only Saeran had these floral features, and he was aware of that as well but: he was still attempting to comprehend the redhead’s existence. And now there were two more, further confusing his brain. None of them looked related, so there had to be more, right? At least that’s what made most logical sense, but in this case logical thinking didn’t seem.. logical. This was way beyond his realm of knowledge. 

Rika let a soft giggle slip from her lips. “Ah.. allow me to be more specific to the newcomer. This is the Garden of Paradise, where the outcasts.. like us.” Her eyes glanced over at Jihyun, then Saeran. “To live peacefully in our natural habitat. Away from danger and the cruel reality of the outsiders.”

Her elegance and professional way of speaking baffled the prince even more. It was so.. passive aggressive. She was angered by whoever caused such danger to the species, but it the most calm way. It was shockingly intimidating, even coming from a petite woman like herself. “If you don’t mind me asking.. who are these outsiders?” 

Her sharp emerald eyes suddenly snapped, her demeanor one of a psycho depicted in fiction. They seemed soulless, no sight of a pupil and fully the darkened iris. “You.” Rika announced as if it was nothing. “And everyone outside of this garden.” 

Zen reached to over to scratch the back of his neck, quickly putting together that she must’ve had a reason to think that way.. and her expression stopped him from asking exactly why. Though, it finally hit him. If she despised these outsiders.. what were they going to do to him? Why did Saeran cheer ‘I got one!’ once he arrived? It wasn’t looking good, and he found himself even being slightly worried about his safety. “If outsiders are evil.. why did Saeran allow me into your safe place? If I’m not supposed to be here, I’ll leave-“

“Nonsense.” Rika intervened. “I never said all outsiders were evil.. I never said one was. I said the reality is cruel. Meaning, their beliefs.” 

“Oh-“ The prince felt a bit dumb to assume so soon, but he tried to convince himself he just misheard. “I have a feeling I already know but.. what do you mean by beliefs?”

“If you live among them, it should be clear as day what I’m referring to..” Rika began, stepping closer to Zen. Her small hands reaching up to be planted down onto his shoulders. “Their inability to accept anything that is different from themselves.” That exact last sentence explained his step brother with no flaws. He couldn’t think of anyone else that met the criteria so well. 

Zen could practically feel the sweat beating down his forehead. The thought of his brother and his.. slave waiting back there stressed him out. While being here everything here just seemed so.. peaceful, secure. Not even a hungry wild animal could distract him, or even cause any fear into his being. The thought of being poisoned or sent into a trap by a stranger didn’t exist with these creatures, their floral aroma sending him into some sort mind state. He shook of the thought of Jumin, wanting to feel the unworried essence again. “Y-yeah.. I’ve had some experiences with people like that... but if you don’t like people like this, why did Saeran urge me to come here?”

Rika offered him a soft smile, her eyes outlining his figure. “Your aura.. I see it in your aura that you’re a kind hearted soul who loves nature.. and I’m sure the others can see that too. Right, Saeran- Jihyun?” 

“I saw it.” Saeran admitted, though Jihyun’s lips stayed shut. His flower covered eyes towards the ground. “I don’t trust you entirely but.. savior told me to watch out for someone like you.” He huffed, and with an ego as high as Zen’s.. he took some offense to that.

“Oh-“ The prince’s mouth shut afterwards, maybe he was getting his hopes up too high with Saeran, as amazing as the initial walk to the garden was. He proceeded to wait for a second answer from the mint haired man, who he hadn’t even heard the voice of yet. The possibility crossed his mind that he was mute and blind. “Uhm.. is he okay? He hasn’t said anything.. is there a reason he’s so quiet?”

The woman in the black dress froze, that seeming to catch her off guard of all things, a few moments later she sorted out her scattered mind. “Oh... Jihyun?” Her hand reached up to gently rub Jihyun’s upper arm. “He’s just a little shy, that’s all. I’m sure he’ll warm up soon..”

“Ah-“ Now he just felt rude for asking such a thing. “Got it.”

“Now then,” Rika started up again after completely clearing her mind from the negativity. “Saeran,” she almost immediately caught his attention, the redhead shooting his head up from admiring the cobblestone path. “Would you mind showing our guest around? Possibly giving him some lunch? I’m sure he’s curious on how we live.” 

Saeran didn’t hesitate to nod. “Yes savior- but..” he paused, refusing to speak about his concerns. Still not completely open to the idea of showing an outsider their home, but at the same time he wasn’t exactly in the mood to be scolded. “-never mind.” He brought his head up to glare up at Zen with his one eye. “You ready?” 

Rika had mumbled a couple things to Jihyun, momentarily stepping away with him to attend to her own business with him and leaving the two alone. Saeran stood their, shifting his weight from side to side, awaiting his answer. The white haired male couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him, hardly knowing himself what made him so happy. “Oh- yeah, I am. Right after you.”

“Sooo..” Saeran mumbled, thinking of where he could even show him that he’d even be interested, jumping up once he got it. Rika had asked him to do two tasks, but she never informed what order she’d like him to do it in. “Are you hungry?”

Zen’s lips had parted, on the brink of speaking; he was quickly caught off guard when Saeran swiftly grabbed his wrist, pulling him off in designated direction. Stumbling over himself and the grassy terrien, he gained his balance and momentum, following behind the speedy boy. “You’re- eager.” he huffed. Though Saeran continued being quiet as they walked, eyes shooting in all directions. Zen had depicted he was either completely lost like him or he was debating something. He couldn’t exactly read the flower boy like a book.. far from it. As of now, that is. 

Moments passed, having Zen fantasizing while aimlessly following the much smaller boy. At some point, they ended up approaching a field of naturally growing fruits. From apple trees, citrus, pear, and peach to berries of all kinds growing on bushes as well as a long list of vegetables. Even the not as common; there was fruit like kiwi, grapes and passion fruits growing on the vines. To him, such a sight seemed like home revocation made by a rich king, and yet everything here was made by the hands of nature. It didn’t seem real, like somehow it was scripted but Zen had determined a long time before this very moment that the absolute insanity he is living in is not a work of fiction. “Wow..” the prince was in honest shock at what he was witnessing.

“It’s pretty cool, right?” Saeran replied to Zen’s stunned reaction with a soft tone, freeing his grip from his wrist. Zen immediately nodded, earning a weak giggle from Saeran. The redhead hummed, eyes darting at each of their options. “Do you have any preferences?”

Zen glanced over at Saeran and paused, unable to really comprehend all of his choices anyways. “Oh uh.. no, anything is fine.” He answered, finding himself staring at the boy once again. 

“Good, I wasn’t going to give you a choice anyways.” Saeran said, approaching the ripping red apple tree. The prince huffed, but from what he has learned so far from Saeran, it shouldn’t have come as a shock. Zen followed him over, watching him analyze the apples hanging from the branches. Once he targeted the two he wanted a pick, he began jumping up to try and grab hold of it. Due to his small and short figure, he couldn’t quite reach it. He was missing by quite a lot too, Saeran let out a loud whine while continuing to jump, determined to receive the piece of fruit. 

Zen had his arms crossed as he watched the boy become so desperate, going as far as mumbling incoherent words that at least sounded a bit aggressive. He chuckled softly, deciding it’ll be for the best if he helped him. Stepping over, he took his hands and gave Saeran’s waist a firm grip before lifting the light weight boy with no trouble whatsoever, it especially wasn’t troubling for someone as fit as him. 

Saeran gasped when he was picked up. Though he was shocked, he grabbed the two fine apples on the branches and ripped them off of their stem. That was Zen’s cue to place the boy down, being the respectful man he is, he didn’t hesitate before doing so. The prince allowed a light chuckle slip out, watching the flower boy get so flustered over something so small was quite amusing. “Hey!” The snappy redhead yelled, making Zen snap out of his thoughts. “It’s not cool to touch people like that when you don’t know if it’s okay, you know?” 

Zen held out his hands defensively, a smirk still creeping on his lips regardless. “Sorry, sorry.” He proceeded to gesture to the apples. “But look at that! You got the apples~” he teased, earning a heavy sigh and roll of the eyes from Saeran. “My bad, I won’t tease you again.” Zen reassured.

“I..” Saeran mumbled, “I have a feeling that’s a lie.” He responded with a huff, deciding to move forward as lunch time became closer. Guiding the other with his hand to follow him down the trail. For being a prince of a bustling village, it was quite shocking to see him be so gullible and doing whatever this boy told him to do. To be fair, Saeran did seem like a fighter.

The walk down to their dining area that day was quite silent, only speaking whenever Zen had a question about a feature or about the three of them. Being surrounded by capitalism, having the time to admire nature didn’t come by often and he was sure enjoying it. But there was one question that continued bothering him since he arrived and up until this very moment. “Saeran..” Zen spoke up, adoring to say his name. Saeran glanced over him after hearing his call, allowing him to continue. “Is there anymore of... you? Wait-“ he paused, realizing how that sounded a bit insensitive. “Besides you, Rika, and Jihyun.. does anyone else live here? This area is quite big and I haven’t seen anyone else..” 

“Ah, I was waiting for this question.” Saeran replied with a sigh, causing Zen to bite down on his bottom lip. Did he happen to say something wrong already? “No, we’re the only ones who inhabit here. To my knowledge anyways, I haven’t seen anyone else. I assume that there isn’t.”

Zen released his lip, feeling relieved that Saeran wasn’t upset. He seemed.. easily upset. “Well, that’s cool that you have it here all by yourself. It must get a little boring though..” Saeran seemed to get a little quiet at that, causing the prince to immediately panic again. It was trying to understand what a child was feeling. “But I mean- I’m here now! I’ll keep you company.” 

The redhead lifted his head, looking aghast. “You mean that? I don’t understand though.. I was expecting you not to come back after today, that’s what savior warned me about.”

“Oh of course not,” Zen said with confidence. “I may be busy, but after Rika greeted me here like I was her own kinda moved me. I’d feel like such an asshole if I don’t check up on you guys. I may not be able to come as much as I want to, but I officially make it my duty to make sure you all are safe.” He finished off proudly.

Saeran managed to smile softly, giving him a tiny nod. “Yeah..” he mumbled. Even though he didn’t say much, the prince could just tell by his change of expression that it met a lot to him. 

A little while longer in silence and finally they came by running waterfall. A calm, soothing sound absorbed him. Allowing Zen to forget what happened the previous days for a bit longer. The redhead led him over to some stones next to the waterfall. A large flat stone in the middle with two smaller, more curved stones on each side. It wasn’t exactly a table, but they couldn’t do much in the middle of the forest. Saeran patted the smaller stone, Zen understanding his signal and taking a seat. Meanwhile, the flower boy stepped closer to the waterfall, holding the apples out underneath the running water to clean the exterior before placing them down on the stone ‘table’ and taking a seat across from the other.

“Enjoy.” Saeran muttered.

Zen nodded, “Thank you.” he replied graciously, grabbing the apple and taking a bite out of it. 

Having the sound of running water cancel out the awkward silence, the two enjoyed their apples quietly. Sure, Zen was used to more for a meal at Minteyeia, but he appreciated what he received nonetheless. Even though it could’ve easily been poisoned, a trap to lure wealthy, dumb boys like himself. But Zen decided to trust in his beauty, despite how stupid that is in reality.

Finishing up their snack, they began walking along the trail again. Saeran didn’t speak much, finding himself dazing out and rubbing his arm. He wasn’t used to this, basically being a host to some human to his home that he hasn’t left since birth. In the aura the prince could feel the tension and knew he had to act quick before Saeran forced himself to believe that he wasn’t trustworthy.

“Hey.. Saeran, do you.. like flowers?”

That certainly caught his attention. His golden eyes shot up to him, causing his red bangs to bounce from the swift movement. “Why are you asking..?” He interrogated with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

“Well..” Zen let shaky breath, he was much more stern than he expected him to be. Just judging him on his appearance, that is. “Since you live out here, and you kind of are a flower.. right? I was just wondering if you had any favorites.” 

It was fair enough, Saeran couldn’t really fight his statement as much as he wanted to. In a way, he almost felt.. relieved. It’s rare for him to be questioned, or even be able to express himself. Cautious, he began to answer him. “My.. favorite flower is called Lily of the Valley.”

“Lily of the Valley..?” Zen tilted his head. “I haven’t heard of that before, but it sounds pretty. Can you tell me more about it?” Saeran seemed to enjoy someone listening to him for once, immediately taking the opportunity to do so.

“Ah.. it’s a perennial flower. It’s a small white flower that is in the shape of a bell.. let’s see, uhm...” Saeran hummed. “Its scientific name is Convallaria majalis, and it’s poisonous when ingested.. the meaning of it is deemed a traditional feminine values with it meaning chastity, purity, and sweetness.. in reality, I don’t know what traditional feminine values mean but.. that’s what Jihyun told me.”

Zen hardly understood what he meant, but seeing him stare off in the distance with such a soft expression, lips parted, his finger pressed against his bottom lip as he stared off at the blue sky. The flower petals and leaves gently blowing with the wind. His one eye glistening from the light. It memorizing to watch, even though the boy was doing the bare minimum. The prince found himself speechless.. that wasn’t good. Saeran was the type to assume, Zen didn’t need him thinking that he wasn’t interested in what he had to say. Though his silence wasn’t helping, itching towards the realization that he needed to response before Saeran really had a reason to believe that he wasn’t listening.

“Oh-“ The prince finally spoke up, trying to properly string his words together. “They sound.. pretty. Do you have any of those growing on you?” That was a sentence he never expected to say, but here he is. Saeran looked over at him, a sudden glare in his eye. He couldn’t tell if he upset him, or if it was the natural lighting to make it look that way. “S-sorry.. if that was disrespectful..” Zen mumbled.

Saeran didn’t respond to that, he didn’t have much of reaction anymore. A blank, dull expression and avoiding his apology. “No, I don’t. It would be nice if I did.” He spoke quietly, looking back ahead of them.

“You say that but.. I like how you look now. Those flowers on you.. they’re already pretty.” Zen blurted out, not processing what he said yet again until he was finished.

Saeran hummed, “That’s supposed to be a compliment.. right?”

“I guess you can consider it that..”

“Why would you say that..? I don’t trust you, you know.” The redhead scoffed.

“Sorry...” 

There was a moment of silence, only a couple moments before the prince couldn’t keep his mouth closed for any longer despite just being scolded by the pretty flower boy. He was far too interested in him. “Hey.. Saeran. Have you ever been out of the forest before?”

“No.” Saeran answered quickly.

“Oh.. really?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

Saeran let loose a sigh, his questions were a bit much, but it wasn’t surprising that he was confused. His species wasn’t something you saw everyday. “Savior.. she says it’s too dangerous for me. Even she doesn’t go out, only if it’s necessary. It’s been months since she went out, though. We don’t want to be hurt, we just want to live peacefully.” 

“Ah..” The prince was unsure how to respond to that peacefully. “That’s quite.. sad. I wished it wasn’t so dangerous for you.” It left him wondering, was he just lying? He was still confused about the two mysterious figures, if it wasn’t them. It wasn’t adding up, and just when he thought he was starting to piece the puzzle together, it crumbled again. Once he snapped out of it, he noticed that Saeran was frowning now. No longer looking up at the beautiful dusk sky and instead to the ground as they walked. “I’m.. sorry if I upset you. Let’s talk about something lighter..” he pondered over his thoughts, all that he could come up with was questions. “Do you know a lot of things about the outside world..? Is there anything you’ve wanted to see or try?” 

“Oh..” Saeran tried to snap himself out of his sensitive ways, he needed to look strong for the outsider after all. He needed to be stronger than him, and intimidate him if necessary. “Uhm.. I think there’s something called.. sweets there? I’ve always been interested in that kind of stuff since all we have here is fruits and vegetables.. I think it’s called candy and iced.. cream?” He replied, second guessing himself quite a bit, certain he got the names wrong. 

“Ice cream and candy, huh?” Zen couldn’t stop himself from smiling, looking ahead of him. “Cute..”

“What?”

“N-nothing.. uh.. anyways..” Zen hummed, immediately changing the topic. He really needed to start thinking before speaking, Saeran was going to kill him if he slipped up again. “Next time I stop by here, I’ll try to bring you some of that stuff so you can taste a bit of the outside world.”

“Really..?” Saeran’s eye drifted to his direction, looking at him in awe.

“Yeah.. course. It’s the least I can do after all of you.. well, Rika and Jihyun accepted me with open arms. Next time, tell me what you guys need around here so you don’t have to put yourselves in danger..” he felt himself getting a bit embarrassed, and confused why he was openly doing this for people he hardly knew.

“I.. will ask Rika once I get back. When will you return?” Saeran paused, causing Zen to stand in front of him.

“Good.. and I’m.. not sure. Life at home can get quite busy.. but I’ll try to come as soon as possible.” He promised, giving the short redhead a soft smile, glancing up at the sky that was now filled to the brim with stars over the dark blue shade. “Ah.. it’s pretty late now.. I should head back before they start getting worried about me. I’ll walk you back to your home.. y’know.. wild animals and stuff can be dangerous.”

“Ah.. yeah, sure.” Saeran had feelings that it meant something else, but he didn’t question it. He walked back with Zen, both of their eyes enjoying the night breeze and sky, it was fresh, throat cutting, it relieved some of the tension from the silent walk back. It wasn’t too far of a walk, and somehow the reflecting grass and magical plants lit up their way in all kinds of neon colors all the way back. The prince couldn’t help but be speechless, his entire life he was raised in a kingdom filled with building and the color palette being filled of nothing but dull grays and browns. It was a change, a nice one. The kingdom had been so obsessed with advancing into something more than appreciating the surrounding nature. The future planned to knock it down to expand, a simple wall took a toll on his decisions.

Soon enough they arrived, Rika and Jihyun already there in front of what seemed of a fairly small cabin home. Zen could only assume that they built it themselves, which was impressive enough.

“Ah.. my sweet child.. you’re back.” Rika hummed, urging him over with gestures of her hands. Saeran didn’t hesitate before coming over, standing beside her and looking over at the prince again, who had a soft smile on. “Hyun.. are you leaving now? You’re welcomed to stay if you need to..”

“Ah..” Zen began, “I have to get back to the kingdom, there’s business I need to attend to early in the morning. But, I’ll be back as soon as possible.. if that’s okay. I made some promises to Saeran.” He gave the redhead a glance.

“Oh.. a promise, you say?” Rika spoke, intrigued. “I won’t keep you for any longer, farewell now.” she smiled.

“Yeah.. goodbye. Bye Saeran~ I’ll see you all soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It means everything to be that people take the time out of their day to read whatever ideas my brain come out with and I hope you enjoyed this first installment. As well as I hope some people enjoy the choice of rare pairs. :)


End file.
